


Bod, z kterého není návratu

by AdaCordella



Series: Dishonored - Inspirováno přáteli [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rivalmance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Děkuji Ruwin za další tři slovíčka, díky nimž vzniklo tohle pokračování. Mám nehoráznou kliku, protože "kůra, stín a dravec" se perfektně hodily pro myšlenku, která mi strašila v hlavě už jakou dobu; a sice Corva obdivujícího pečlivou práci Daudových talentovaných rukou O:)Ne, sorry, výjimečně žádnej sex.I tak doufám, že si pokračování užijete ;)





	Bod, z kterého není návratu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwin/gifts).



Kancelář proťalo zkousnutí zubů, prorážejících červenou slupku jablka. Následovalo šťavnaté žvýkání, polknutí a pak další zkus. Corvo miloval ten zvuk, chuť čerstvého ovoce na jazyku. Měl rád příval energie, který posílil jeho tělo do akce po každé takové svačince, ale dnes si ji pouze vychutnával. Žádný boj, nebo alespoň ne otevřený.

Seděl za svým velkým dubovým stolem a spokojeně ohlodával střed s jadérky, dokud z něj nezbyla jen šťopka. Tu pak odložil na malý talířek od kávy a napil se. Tohle byl čtvrtý šálek od rána, už dlouho se pořádně nevyspal. Hořkosladkou pachuť v ústech zjemňovalo kozí mléko a lžička medu. Schoval hrnek v dlani a prohlížel si viskózní hmotu, která se usadila na dně a přelévala se, kdykoliv pohár naklonil.

Okem pronikalo dovnitř pozdně odpolední slunce a probarvovalo stíny teplou, zlatohnědou září. Klouzala po čalounění podlouhlého sofa dolů k základně obrovského těžkého kvádru, do nějž byla vsazena detailně nakreslená a popsaná mapa Dunwallu; jeho taktická mapa s rozmístěním veškerých Špechmistrových jednotek napříč hlavním městem Impéria. Každému, kdo by vešel, bránil ve výhledu na tohle neobvyklé posezení vysoký paraván. Většinou stál vzadu na protější straně a zakrýval postel, dnes byl umístěný víceméně uprostřed kanceláře.

Corvo k němu zvedl unavené oči a chvíli si prohlížel barevné značky. Dřevěné žetonky připomínaly tvarem i velikostí starou minci. Černé pro jeho špehy, červené pro Vševidoucí a modré pro Wrenhavenskou říční hlídku. Všichni připraveni na pozicích, které jim vybral. Podpíral se loktem o područku židle a kroutil u toho spodní ret mezi prsty. Chystal se podniknout úskočný manévr, o kterém doufal, že ho nebude jednoho dne litovat. Pokud měl ale naplnit císařovnino přání, musel si být jistý správností svého rozhodnutí. A především si musela být jistá ona.

Už to bylo skoro deset let, co Dauda vyhnal. Pronásledoval toho vraha po všech ostrovech, nedal mu v klidu spočinout. Obrátil vzhůru nohama každičké místo, kde se mohl bezpečně skrýt a nabrat sil. Poštval proti němu prostý lid i biřice. Přinutil ho doufat v naději, aby mu ji nakonec všechnu vzal. A vzhledem k tomu, co ztratil a prožil Corvo, to bylo jedině fér. Dožene toho muže k šílenství. Jednoho dne se Daud prostě vzdá anebo zaútočí, a tehdy… neodhadne situaci a pustí se do křížku s těmi nejlepšími z nejlepších, které Corvo sám vycvičil. Bez pořádného vybavení a podpory nevydrží dlouho a nezáleží na tom, o kolik pěšáků v téhle hře přijde císařství.

Několikrát už ho skoro měl. Při poslední potyčce nedaleko města Pradym v Tyvii se jeho zvědům podařilo Dauda zranit, jenže starý Nůž zase utekl. Tři muži byli omráčeni, dva silně zhmožděni a další dva popáleni. Nikdo nezemřel.

Corvo se narovnal a rozepnul několik knoflíků na kabátci. Uvnitř všité náprsní kapsy měl ukrytý malý předmět. Byla to sova, vyřezaná ze surového kusu dřeva a potřísněná krví - pravděpodobně Daudovou krví. Dravec měl krásně vykrojená peříčka na hrudi a dohladka zaoblené oči. Na zádech, kde byla složená křídla, se zdála dýha tmavší. Někdo z ní odloupal kůru a pečlivě ji očistil olejem, aby ještě umocnil dojem dvoubarevnosti. Ačkoliv byla ta drobnost znečištěná a zahnutý zobáček uražený, voněla lesem a působila jemně, skoro zranitelně. Kdo jí vdechl život, ten ji musel milovat. Věnoval spoustu času detailům řezby a ohlazení dřeva. A patřila Daudovi. Ztratil ji během toho boje, když Corvovi lidé přišli s obyvateli Pradymu a loučemi podpálili jeho srub.

Kdo je monstrum teď?

Ta myšlenka sežehla Corvovu mysl jako krysí mor. Smýšlel tak o sobě ve vztahu k Daudovi často, ale vždycky přitom cítil spravedlivou satisfakci. Počátkem týdne, kdy mu zvědové přinesli Velrybářovy osobní věci zachráněné z plamenů, mezi nimi našel i dopis od nějaké ženy, která s ním hovořila s dojemnou starostlivostí jako dcera s otcem.

Kdo byla a jak dlouho se ti dva znali? Poskytla by mu útočiště? Bojovala by za něj s Corvovými agenty? A pokud ano, byla hrozbou pro Emily?

Mnohokrát přeložený list papíru ležel na stole přímo před ním, otevřený pod kuželem rozsvícené lampy. Inkoust se zdál vybledlý časem. Pisatelka hovořila o tajných zásobách peněz, které si Daud nastřádal. Děkovala mu za druhou šanci, za minulý i nový život, a naznačila, že oba vlastně touží po tom samém a určitě toho v blízké budoucnosti dosáhnou. Podpis chyběl. Daud ho nosíval při sobě, papír byl nasáklý potem a pachem tabákového kouře, ale toho večera… ho nejspíš zapomněl ukrýt.

Náhlé zaťukání vytrhlo Corva z myšlenek. Schoval vyřezanou sošku zpátky do kapsy a vyzval mladou císařovnu, aby vstoupila. Emily přišla ve smluvený čas a Corvo se dmul pýchou nad její vyspělostí, když vstal a vykročil ji přivítat. Ve svých skoro dvaceti letech vypadala přesně jako její matka, až na ty tmavé hnědočerné oči, ty měla po něm.

Trénoval ji, povzbuzoval a učil všemu, o čem si byl jistý, že by jí jednoho dne, až tady nebude, mohlo zajistit bezpečí. Zároveň se snažil dopřát jí dostatek prostoru, aby prozkoumala vlastní hranice a limity. Nikam ji netlačil. Alespoň dodnes.

“Corvo.”

“Emily.”

Stiskl její ruce ve svých. Usmála se. Tolik podobná své matce…

“Je tohle oficiální audience pro Lorda Protektora?”

“Jen napůl,” připustil a ukázal na jedno ze dvou hlubokých křesel před svým stolem. Posadila se a on vzal místo po jejím boku. “Chtěla jsi po mě, abych ho našel. Udělal jsem to. Našel jsem Dauda.”

Emilynina tvář se zatvrdila. Pohlédla na ušpiněný papír a poloprázdný hrnek od kávy, než znovu opětovala jeho pohled.

“Je mrtvý?”

Ta otázka Corva upřímně překvapila. Proto s odpovědí nepospíchal.

“Ne.”

“A kde je? V Dunwallu?”

Mlčel.

Zamračila se. Svaly vzadu na čelisti jí povědomě zacukaly. Tušil, o čem přemýšlela. Nebyla schopná tak docela ovládnout bolest a strach zaryté hluboko ve svých vzpomínkách. Možná od sebe očekávala příliš mnoho. Možná očekávala příliš mnoho od něj.

“Nepodařilo se nám ho kontaktovat,” vyhnul se podrobnostem Corvo.

“Zabil některého z tvých lidí?”

O kolik by pro ni bylo snazší, kdyby zalhal? Opustila by tu šílenou představu o napraveném hříšníkovi? Ulevilo by se jí, protože pak by Daudova smrt měla opodstatnění?

“Nedošlo k žádnému smrtelnému zranění.”

Zatímco přemýšlela o jeho slovech, obešel stůl a přisunul jí mosazný kalamář. Vytáhl čistý list předtištěného papíru s pečetí, který měl připravený v zásuvce, a položil ho před ní.

“Řekl bych, že dozrál čas k oficiálnímu rozhodnutí, Výsosti.”

“A to?” zeptala se.

Hlavička dokumentu hovořila za něj. Udělení milosti pro muže známého jako Daud - vraha ve službách Lorda Regenta Hirama Burrowse. Zproštění viny z úkladné vraždy císařovny Jessamine první Kaldwinové a bezpočtu dalších.

Neviděl své dceři do tváře, když se vracel zpátky. Zato viděl její ztuhlá ramena a tvář skloněnou k řádku vyhrazenému pro její podpis.

“Tohle jsi přece chtěla.” On by nepodepsal. “Jednoho dne by k tomu muselo dojít, Emily. Lidé ve městě vědí, co udělal. Bude potřeba tvého neochvějného přesvědčení v Daudovu bezúhonnost, jestli ho chceš u dvora. A pochybuji, že bych našel lepší způsob, jak ho nalákat zpátky.”

“Nalákat zpátky?” ohradila se tvrdošíjně. “Měl přijít dobrovolně, ale ty ho lovíš jako zvěř.”

Matčina výchova jí vtiskla pozoruhodnou míru soucitu, která ho nepřestávala udivovat. Navzdory příkrosti toho nařčení se jemně pousmál.

“Moji agenti mají za úkol ho přivést, nikoliv zabít. Řídím se tvými pokyny. To on nespolupracuje. Omilostnění stvrzené tvým podpisem by ho jistě přesvědčilo, aby svůj návrat zvážil. Pokud ses ovšem nerozmyslela.”

“Ne, máš pravdu, Corvo,” odvětila vzpurně a chopila se pera.

Pozorně, s jistým znechucením, sledoval nápadný třes její ruky. Hrot cinknul na okraji baňky, než zmizel v duběnkovém inkoustu. Emily rozladěně zasykla, vědoma si jeho bedlivého dozoru. Zatnula prsty kolem násadky a přinutila je poslechnout. Neústupná do poslední chvíle, tohle v ní zase vypěstoval on.

“Jednoho dne bych to musela udělat.” Snad ujišťovala sama sebe.

Správně.

Jednoho dne.

Vyprovodil ji z kanceláře a ve dveřích políbil do vyčesaných vlasů. Připomněla mu trénink dneska v noci a on přikývl. Nezapomněl by.

Corvo přistoupil k otevřenému oknu. Slunce se chýlilo za obzor a poslední paprsky třpytivě poskakovaly na hladině řeky Wrenhaven. Dunwallská chudina bude ještě dlouho do noci vzhůru. Potěr na břehu vysoké společnosti. Takoví lidé jen těžko zapomenou na kruté časy, z kterých se město sotva zotavilo. Války gangů, plíživé zástupy truchlících a nájemní zabijáci - to byl teprve začátek. Vraždu milované císařovny nikdy neodpustí. Sám se přičinil o to, aby do smrti nezapomněli k čemu vedla ješitná zaslepenost. Každý rok ve stejný den už více jak sedm let. Donutil je oplakávat Jessamine společně s ním. Vytasit se s císařskou milostí pro jejího vraha, to bylo jako namířit do davu nabitou pistolí. A jednoho dne to udělá, vystřelí z té zbraně, protože Emily to tak chtěla, a nebylo nic, co by pro svou dceru neudělal. Ale ne v nejbližší době.

Posypal lejstro pískem a pečlivě ho uzamknul ve svém stole. Prázdnou širokou obálku nadepsal rozmáchlým _Daudovi do vlastních rukou_ a vložil do ní ušmudlaný dopis, který do toho okamžiku stále odpočíval na jeho pracovním stole.

Zajímalo ho, jestli Daud trpěl nepřítomností tajemné ženy podobným způsobem, jako jeho rmoutila před mnoha lety starost o Emily. Tehdy byly její obrázky to jediné, co ho udržovalo při zdravém vědomí, a jen pomyšlení, že by mohla trpět, že jí někdo ublíží, stačilo k tomu, aby ignoroval jakékoliv nebezpečí. Opatroval živou vzpomínku na ni jako starý Velrybář tohle psaní, které nosil u srdce. Měl by ho vrátit. Koneckonců, žádný otec nepotřeboval pobídnout dvakrát, když šlo o bezpečí milované dcery.

Corvo se pro sebe usmál. Tímhle očistcem Dauda ještě neprotáhl. Uchopil malý bronzový zvoneček a několikrát s ním úderně zatřepal. Plány se daly do pohybu.


End file.
